


It All Started With A Tent

by Rejection_isnt_failure



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Tent Scene Au, F/F, Good God, No Angst, PP2 Tent Scene, Smut, This is the first time I'm posting smut, Woweee, and even more smut, be nice, just pure unadulterated love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejection_isnt_failure/pseuds/Rejection_isnt_failure
Summary: So we all know about Beca and Chloe's unresolved sexual tension... but how much do we really know? It all started with a tent... didn't it?





	It All Started With A Tent

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my super-duper awesome nerd @Chloes-Yellow-Cup (or Psy456 on AO3) for being my Beta, if you haven't read her stuff, DO IT. Her writing is amazing.
> 
> But yeah, I don't own Pitch Perfect, the characters, or Bechloe... if I did, they'd have done IT in the showers a long time ago... and Chicago would never ever have happened ;) 
> 
> Be nice, this is my first ever smutty fic... I think I did alright. xox
> 
> if you wanna chat, I'm Rejection-isnt-failure on Tumblr xx

 

 

Crickets chirped loudly throughout the warm summer air as the sound of chainsaw-like snores emanated from a small tent erected in the middle of the woodland resort. A tent, within which, a large group of girls all currently resided.

 

It had been another long and exhausting day for the A capella group in question: The Barden Bellas.

 

Ex-Captain Aubrey Posen, aka, the HBIC of the group, had all but driven them into the ground in order to re-discover their _lost sound_. Aches and pains could be felt by all; unfortunately, they were well versed in her un-orthodox and strenuous methods. However, in their excitement to see their former leader, they had all clearly forgotten the reason they were relieved she were no longer in charge. Except for Emily, who was new to the group... she finally understood how hard it must have been for the girls under the intimidating blonde’s command.

 

The tent itself was fairly spacious, or at least, it _was_ considered to be fairly roomy... but that was when the group of girls were supposed to be split between TWO tents... however, due to an _unforeseen_ accident, only one tent remained. _Aubrey definitely intended for that to happen. The way she smugly strutted off..._ Beca could have killed her then and there. Not only had she _literally_ been forced to attend this... prison... but she had to have her personal space invaded by nine other girls, which was _not_ okay.

 

Ten girls, a crowded sleeping arrangement, the immense heat, and a tent full of fart... Beca couldn’t imagine a better way to spend the night than having to worry about being overheated, sleeping too close to others, and having an endless array of pessimism that everything would turn to shit in the end.

 

By this point, Fat Amy had long since returned to her sleeping bag after having "seen a man about a horse" for about twenty minutes, even though the actual toilets were merely a five minute walk from said tent. No one wished to think about that, though. There are some things about Amy that are best left untouched and unmentioned.

 

The day itself had dragged on and on and on; the girls had been put through hell, _God_ knows what was in store for them the following day. They had already partaken in countless singing exercises, been drilled on the importance of dressing appropriately on stage (Amy), and even forced to run through a muddy and slippery obstacle course. Mud had gotten into places mud should never be, no matter how many showers had been later taken. They were all mentally and physically exhausted after the strenuous day they had been put through.

 

Fat Amy wasn't the only one to complain throughout the tasks Aubrey had set, but she did grumble a lot. Not that this was surprising; it was annoying, but everyone was used to it by now. Amy believed in the art of horizontal running, unfortunately for her, Aubrey lived and breathed vertical running. This meant that Amy was doing far more cardio than usual... which resulted in more annoying complaints. Even Beca was swearing under her breath at Amy for angering the blonde she-devil far more than even Beca did herself... which says a lot.

 

After the girls had eaten a rather meagre dinner that had consisted of far more vegetables than they were used too, they had all eagerly returned to the tent ready to give in to sleep; after all, they had only arrived that very morning.

 

One particular person remained awake and unable to enter their dreamworld; a feat that was somewhat normal for her.

 

Beca Mitchell had had trouble falling asleep throughout most of her childhood; the arguments and raised voices of her parents would torture her mind and send tears trickling down the side of her face. Music had been her safe place, her haven; without it, she’d have decided, long ago, to give up the fight. Even now, she couldn’t forget the trauma that accompanied her parents’ messy divorce and the fact that she had been completely caught in between. Just thinking about it left Beca with a heavy feeling in her gut and an all too familiar ache in her heart.

 

_Old habits die hard_ , she thought bitterly, her stomach clenching tightly as the memories overwhelmed her.

 

Over the last few years, however, she’d sought peace and solace in the music she made. The sadness and heartache that she would feel when thinking about her family, were slowly replaced by _man-made_ harmonies, rhythms and melodies. However, that isn’t to say that stress wasn’t bitch; it was... especially after what she’d recently been told.

 

She was not _original_ enough; that was the underlying message which her boss had left her with. Not ORIGINAL enough. She had music running through her very veins; she dreamt of arrangements and pulsing beats. The process of intertwining two songs so that they flowed harmoniously was something Beca knew better than anyone... she made music  _better_. Saying that she wasn’t original was akin to telling Chloe that A Capella wasn’t real music; both left her with a bitter taste in her mouth and a desire to prove otherwise.

 

What makes matters worse is that she is also juggling her internship, exams and Bella’s Captainship at the same time.

 

If she is not original, than what the heck is she?

 

Mindful of the sleeping bodies around her, she huffed a breath and turned to lie on her back before cringing slightly at the sharp prod of a stone underneath her sleeping bag. Wriggling slightly, as though that would ease the sting, she settled down, staring up at the uninteresting material of the tent above her. It was slanting at an odd angle, as though a misshapen pole were used and forced into its appropriate slot by a desperate Bella determined to finish the construction of the tent as quickly as possible. Now that she thinks about it, she does remember seeing Amy trying to show the Bellas how strong she was by bending the pole...

 

Shaking herself from her irrelevant thoughts, she realised that none of _this_ would be possible without one specific person.

 

Chloe Beale; the _Angel_ of the Bellas.

 

Her  _best_ friend.

 

Although she dare not utter those words near Amy; the Australian would feed her to the crocodiles.

 

Even the mere thought of her best friend was enough to emit the warmest and gentlest of feelings from within Beca’s closed off heart. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled with so much joy and happiness that they often mesmerised her; they were a swirling pool of comfort, within which, she could see so much love swimming in their depths. As well as that, the joy and the sadness were just as palpable as any other emotion that Beca would do everything in her power to ensure that those particular feelings were never present, or at least, were not present for long. Chloe’s eyes were literally the window to her soul; and that’s what Beca loved about them.

 

Twisting her body so as to face the girl who was currently on her mind, she startled as she noticed that Chloe was also awake and already staring back at her; her lips set in a small smile.

 

Eyes wide in embarrassment, Beca swallowed nervously, unsure of what to say. Her palms felt sweaty as she clenched her fists tightly at her side, her gaze firmly locked with Chloe’s.

 

Sensing the younger girl's initial panic, the redhead’s smile slowly fell from her face and her eyebrows rose in worry.

 

Witnessing the smile fall from her face made Beca's stomach churn uncomfortably and she realised that her reaction might be taken the wrong way. She mustered up the most genuine smile she could, hoping to convey a little reassurance to the other girl. It worked and the redhead beamed back at her.

 

Both co-captains remained quiet, aware of their company and wishing, not for the first time, that they were anywhere else... together.

 

Minutes passed, maybe even hours; neither girl averting their gaze for even a second. After an unspecified amount of time, Chloe murmured to Beca, "What are we doing here?"

 

Sensing the direction of the conversation, one that Beca was not ready to have with Chloe, she decided to play innocent and respond with the excuse that Chloe had given her for coming to the resort in the first place.

 

"We're bonding", she could see that Chloe was about to say something and blurted out the first thing on her mind, "You seem tense. Do you need a backrub?"

 

She closed her eyes, feeling embarrassment wash over her entire body also causing a flush to spread across her cheeks. _God I’m_ _an idiot_. Not because she didn't mean to offer the backrub, but because she was sure Chloe would call her "weird". Of course she wanted to run her hands all over the other girl’s beautiful body, why wouldn’t she? She would worship Chloe’s flawless skin if given the chance; she’d already seen _everything_ once, she knew that the other girl would have become even more beautiful over time.

 

Feeling gentle fingers push her loose hair behind her ear, she slowly and cautiously opened her eyes once more, anticipating the redhead’s reaction. She was surprised to see Chloe gaze at her with a sweet smile on her face and not grimacing in disgust like she had expected.

 

Leaning forward a little, as though sharing a secret, Chloe whispered, "I'd love your hands to rub me." Beca choked on her breath at Chloe’s suggestive tone, and the wink she gave as she emphasised ‘ _rub’_ almost sent Beca into cardiac arrest.

 

Chloe released a delighted giggle, her eyes lighting up at the brunette’s reaction. It was her favourite thing about teasing Beca; seeing the effect she had on the girl was honestly the most incredible feeling she’d ever experienced. There was something _amazing_ about reducing the hard-ass DJ to a fluttering and flustered mess of words and incoherent noises; it made her feel... powerful. Of course, her being in love with the oblivious girl was reason enough for her to love Beca’s reactions, but details schmetails...

 

Chuckling amidst her own embarrassment, Beca suddenly realised that she missed this. The late night talks where they opened up to one another even further than they already had; every day, Beca had felt like she was learning something new about Chloe. But her internship had taken precedence over her family, her friends, her... Chloe.

 

That did not sit right with Beca; God, what was wrong with her? What had she been thinking? She may have started out intent on not making friends or everlasting memories, but here she is... three years later and tightly intertwined with the girls she considered her family.

 

She wondered how much she had missed of their lives.

 

How long had Amy been sleeping with Bumper? Though that in itself was fairly obvious, she became aware of the fact that she hadn't spoken to Amy about it. Not that the other girl needed advice, but maybe she needed an ear, someone to rant to. A spark of worry hit her heart.

 

What about Stacie? Had she done anything about her giant toner for Aubrey? They both had been missing earlier on before bed...

 

What about the other girls?  God, she hadn’t even properly introduced herself to Emily! She knew barely anything about their newest member, other than the fact that her mother was a Bella and that she was a singer and aspiring song-writer.

 

She had been a horrible captain this year and an even worse friend.

 

Most important of all; she had left Chloe to her own devices. Without Aubrey as her fellow senior and best friend, she and Beca had gravitated around one another, not taking long to formulate as close a friendship as Aubrey and Chloe’s... hell, maybe even closer.

 

That hit her hardest. She had promised Aubrey that she would look after Chloe as best as she could and ensure that she was kept happy. Had she fulfilled her promise? After thinking over this year, since her internship had started, she realised that she had been a shitty friend. She remembered the days where she and Chloe would spend almost every minute of every day by each other’s side... Chloe must hate her by now... or at least regret having chosen Beca to fill the shoes left by Aubrey.

 

A thought suddenly hit her. Was Chloe dating anyone?

 

The last question caused her stomach to churn painfully and her hands to clench even tighter at her side, her nails indenting into the skin of her palm. She hoped the answer was no.

 

The brunette herself was no longer in a relationship. She had broken up with Jesse a few months ago, it was mutual and had been a long time coming... but she was currently trying to sort through her own feelings. Or at least, sort through her feelings for her best friend.

 

The blonde giant from DSM, on one hand, did make her feel sexually confused. She remembered feeling her heart jump with joy at having seen Chloe’s fury after she had told her opposition precisely that. However, Beca had already been sexually confused for the longest time, because of Chloe and her touchy-feeling-no-boundaries personality. It just so happens that the intimidating blonde had given her a reason to, (admittedly unintentionally), blurt out her inner _lesbionic_ feelings.

 

Bringing herself back to the present, she was conscious of the fact that she had been silent for too long; Chloe's eyes were drifting shut.

 

"This retreat is gonna let us discover everything about each other." Beca determinedly whispered to Chloe, whose eyes snapped open at the brunette's declaration.

 

Beca needed to make sure all was well between them... and yet, glancing down at the super-senior's lips, another thought came back to her mind.

 

The  _real_ reason she had decided to break up with Jesse.

 

Chloe's feelings for her were fairly obvious; she knew that... and as she had mentioned, she was still trying to sort through her own.

 

Her encounters with the beautiful blonde giant from DSM had more or less established something she had already known, with regards to her sexuality. Something that Jesse had already guessed. She and Jesse had jumped into a relationship together, but it's not as though she had had time to ... explore... or find the courage to admit her inner most desires to anyone. No. She hadn’t been ready for the onslaught of questions and jokes that were sure to have followed.

 

But Chloe... she was the reason behind this so-called "realisation" and it's not like she had always been oblivious of it. When a stunning redhead wanders into your shower, naked as the day she was born, talking about belts and lady jams... well one can become easily distracted. And if that didn't work like a charm, she had four years of constant contact, hugs, sleepovers, drunk-dancing and touching to help her out.

 

She noticed a shimmer within the depths of Chloe’s beautiful eyes, one she thinks she has never seen before. It seemed like a mixture of adoration, happiness and... something else. Whatever it was, it gave Beca the nudge she needed to push her in the right direction.

 

"You know... my biggest regret is that I didn't do enough experimenting in college." She whispered, her eyes briefly distracted by the way Chloe instinctively bit down on her lower lip at her words.

 

The redhead's eyes widened comically and she muffled her gasp by covering her mouth with her hand. If Beca hadn’t have put her heart on the line, she’d have chuckled at the sight.

 

As it so happened, the younger girl smirked in delight at having caught sight of the flush that spread upon Chloe’s beautiful cheeks... _oops_. Chloe’s chest heaved heavily and her throat bobbed as though trying and failing to formulate a response of some kind.

 

Observing that the other girl was at a complete loss for words, she coyly winked at Chloe before untangling herself from her sleeping bag and making her way to the exit of the tent; the redhead watching her every move in utter befuddlement.

 

"That is... if you were open to some... _chemistry experiments_... with me..." leaving her with one last seductive bite of her lower lip, she left the tent and slowly started walking... to where? She had no idea, but her ears were alert and listening out for something... anything.

 

The telltale rustle of the tent flap, followed by frantic footsteps, could be heard not long after, before a pair of arms wrapped themselves tightly around her waist, pulling her in closely to the body. She let out a slight shriek, laughter bubbling up in her throat, and she felt herself being lifted off the ground and spun around playfully.

 

After a few moments, she felt herself being placed gently back onto the grass and Beca rotated herself around, her eyes locking with the shimmering blues of her best friend’s. Leaning her forehead against Chloe’s, she took a deep measuring breath; the floral scent of the other girl’s shampoo overwhelmed her senses and provided her with comfort that was difficult to find elsewhere. She certainly never felt this... happy... when she smelt her exes’ shampoo. There was something so very Chloe about the flowery aroma of jasmine and strawberries; it felt like _coming home_. A feeling she now only ever associated with her best friend.

 

"I'd be up for that," was all Chloe said before roughly claiming her lips with her own.

 

Hands roamed over one another, memorising the contours of each other’s bodies and mapping invisible paths with their palms. The relief was palpable; there was a freedom visible in their actions and it was instinctive to ensure that they were both on the same page.

 

Beca was in heaven. Feeling Chloe respond oh-so-wonderfully to her kiss was more than she had ever allowed herself to dream. The warmth and delicateness that accompanied their loving embrace only solidified her belief that their lips were made for one another. She allowed her tongue to trace Chloe’s lower lip tenderly, the other girl marginally parting her own lips and softly caressing her tongue with her own. It wasn’t so much a battle for dominance, but rather, an intricate intertwinement of dancing and wrestling; one moment rough and filthy, the next, methodical and very much in tune with one another.

 

There was a trace of fruity sweetness on Chloe’s tongue as Beca tilted her head so as to accompany a small change of pace whilst continuing to press gentle kisses to Chloe’s lips. Gummy bears, she concluded. Chloe’s favourite guilty pleasure. Never had those sugary treats ever tasted better.

 

She trailed her hands slowly up Chloe’s back, along the sides of her arms and up towards her collar bone, before intertwining them together at the base of Chloe’s neck as the other girl held her tightly in place at her waist.

 

_A lover’s embrace_ , the redhead smiled giddily; her arms tightening around the brunette’s waist. That’s what _this_ was and judging by the content smile that was currently gracing the lips of her best friend, she wouldn’t hesitate to assume the smaller girl was thinking the same lines.

 

The aspiring music producer raised herself onto the tips of her toes in order to brush their lips together more firmly; they were now slanting across each other familiarly. _As though they had done this hundreds of times before._ Both girls could imagine continuing with this for the rest of their lives, but it was _way_ too soon to be thinking about that.

 

It wasn’t warm outside by any means, but it wasn’t cold either. There was a soothing breeze that caressed their skin as though trying to cool them both down, preventing them from combusting as they lost themselves in each other. Amidst the humidity and sizzling heat that was oh-so-very tangible between the girls, the cold air was a relief.

 

The direct contrast between her overheated skin and the coldness that seemed to surround the girls caused Beca’s skin to erupt into goosebumps. She felt her skin crawl as she shivered and could feel her nipples hardening in response under her nightshirt. What didn’t help in the slightest was that Chloe let her fingertips gently scratch against the skin of Beca’s hips, her shirt having ridden up slightly by their current positioning. She felt herself burrow even further into the warmth provided by Chloe’s body heat. She would stay like this forever if she could, happily; no more worries, no more responsibilities, no more harassing ex-boyfriends… just them, together.

 

Chloe giggled deliriously as she felt two stiff peaks press into her own, she bit down on her lip slightly at the wondrous sensation. Knowing that she was the reason behind Beca’s obvious arousal… well, it was glorious. Seeing the girl’s heaving chest and flushed cheeks, her dilated pupils and rock-hard nipples… it was enough to almost provoke Chloe into taking Beca then and there. Seeing her effect on Beca, right here in this moment… it was unreal. She was sure that any moment now she would awaken from this most extraordinary and torturous dream.

 

Breaking the kiss gently, a smile curled onto her lips as she relished in the harsh puffs of breath against her collar bone as Beca huffed raggedly, her cheeks remaining their beautifully flush colour; her dilated pupils locked onto her own. Chloe’s breath hitched inside of her chest as her eyes raked up and down Beca’s body. She was the epitome of everything Chloe had come to adore about a woman; beauty, grace, intelligence, kindness and so many other words Beca would vehemently avoid describing herself with. It was so very endearing; Chloe couldn’t help but be taken with her.

 

Her eyes then traced over the other girl’s face adoringly; every contour, every dip and every flaw she knew Beca complained about. She was the most beautiful girl that Chloe had ever seen, and yes, she had seen many a gorgeous girl, but none of them came close to Beca. Gazing into her stormy greys, she noticed lust swimming enticingly from the shimmering depths within; it was something she had only ever dreamt of witnessing… especially directed at her. Never had she thought she could be this lucky…

 

_God_ , she had been in love with this idiot for so many years now; it was bordering on ridiculous. Beca was _her one_ ; she had known that since she first saw the girl at the activities fair, back in her _original_ senior year. Her heavy eyeliner, tattoos, _I don’t give a fuck_ vibe... and the way she stood up to Aubrey upon first meeting her... another wave of lust shot through her body at that particular memory. The smirk, followed by the eyebrow raise still haunted her every thought. Beca had no idea just how sexy that was; Chloe thought so back then too. Her confidence was borderline arrogant, by G _od_ did it do things to Chloe… naughty things.

 

Seeing her naked a few days later, however, was just a bonus. It was such stuff that her deepest and most secret fantasies were made of. She had taken the opportunity to look the other girl over, not all at once; she didn’t want to scare the girl more than she already had... but she was only human.

 

Beca would never be made aware of just how different Chloe had wished that shower meeting had gone. Tom was an irrelevant factor; he scratched the itch she had for the other girl, which was enough at the time. But she _needed_ Beca; whether her fingers or tongue or whatever, Beca was the only person who could satiate her. Now and for the rest of her life.

 

**

 

_Her physique was stunning. Her abs were lightly toned in a way that made Chloe desire to drag her tongue along them, just so as to give her an excuse to worship her body._

_Her breasts were magnificent; if Chloe weren’t already a boob-woman, she would have been after seeing them. Shaped like teardrops; they were large enough to fit into her hands, but not too big to take away from her perfect figure. Her nipples had been stiff at the time, though she tried to hide it with her hands. Whether the stiffness was due to the chill after Chloe had opened the curtains, or perhaps, dare she say, arousal.... Chloe wanted nothing more than to gently encircle the girl’s left areola with her tongue, softly and tenderly caressing the taut bud, her fingers lightly pinching and pulling her other._

_Her eyes followed the daring path of some of the water droplets as they trailed down the other girl’s body, down her ribs and over her stomach; leading her to Beca’s most secretive region. A small triangle of hair adorned the girl’s pubic region, the sparse hairs glimmering ever-so-slightly in the dim lights of the bathroom. Chloe had been unbelievably curious as to whether the wetness was because of the water, or because the other girl had been turned on; praying for the latter. Her fingers had been itching to find out herself, her mouth salivating at the thought of exploring the girl’s warm wetness and maybe even being allowed to taste it._

_She remembered leaving the shower shortly after they finished singing, Titanium_ of all songs! _and she could feel that she was wetter than she had ever been in the past; her juices practically oozing from her lower lips. All she knew was that she needed to take care of it; she had to._

_The moment she had returned to her dorm room, noticing her roommate was not there, she had locked the door as quickly as she could and dropped her towel on the floor, uncaring of the mess she had inadvertently made. Thoughts of the tattooed brunette overwhelmed her, pushed her metaphorically over the edge; her body, her eyes… her voice. Panting with need, she crawled onto her bed, her duvet feeling even softer than usual under her palms and bare calves. Reaching the head of the bed, she lay on her back on top of her immaculate covers, her head resting comfortably on her pillows._

_There was no need for foreplay; she was already gushing with need. This wouldn’t take long at all._

_Closing her eyes and picturing the other girl’s naked and lithe body and what she wanted to do to it, she tenderly rubbed the pads of her thumbs over her nipples, though they were already hard and straining. She licked her lips at the warmth that spread to her core, now rubbing marginally harder than before._

_She imagined that they were the brunette’s fingers, dextrously circling the erect buds and lightly pinching and tugging on them, causing her to arch her back off of the bed, desperate for more contact._

_Although her hips had jerked at the sharp sensation, they had not found the relief they had sought. Chloe released her hold on her nipples and slowly trailed both hands over her stomach, her muscles twitching under the pads of her fingers as she caressed the skin, before arriving at their destination._

_She gasped breathlessly as she felt just how wet she was; the fingers of her left hand opening up her lower lips as she traced a strong digit from her other hand over the soaked area, gathering as much moisture as she possibly could. She saw Beca smile from behind her closed lids; her eyes crinkling in delight as she brought her wet finger up to her face for close inspection, before bringing it to Chloe’s lips._

_She parted her lips for the girl and swirled her tongue around Beca’s soaked finger, moaning at the taste. Sweet and salty, just how she liked it._

_That was all Chloe could take._

_She cupped herself, pressing down hard on her bundle of nerves, before thrusting her fingers inside her pussy as hard and fast as she could, a crescendo of moans tumbling from her lips as her hips gyrated to the action. Her free hand frantically rubbed her clit roughly, left to right, clockwise to anti-clockwise, over and over, never ceasing in their desperation._

_She imagined her lover watching the movement over her fingers ever-so-closely, before quickening her pace so as to help her reach her desired climax; her eyes constantly flickering between Chloe’s pussy and the ecstasy on her face._

_The sounds of both her fingers sloshing through her wetness and her own heavy whimpers were almost enough to come undone, all that was needed was-_

_“Cum for me Chlo,” was whispered sharply into her ear, and she was gone._

 

***

 

That was the first time Chloe had ever masturbated to the thought of a girl and she knew, then and there, that boys alone would never cut it for her… and that was okay. Love is love, regardless of the person you are with. It never mattered to her. She supposes that she has never been _straight_ according to its literary definition; she had always appreciated a woman’s delicate and supple figure, what with their soft and delicate curves. But Beca opened up a whole new realm of possibilities. It was exciting, that’s for sure.

 

Chloe had dreamt about that meeting so many times; imagining how it could have ended had she been brave enough to take the chance.

 

Titanium still remained her lady jam, that hadn’t changed over the years. Maybe it was less about Sia’s incredible voice, and more about the pleasant memories it reminded her of.

 

However, what had evolved over time were her dreams. What started out as sex-fuelled fantasies had transformed into something much more than that. Don’t get her wrong, Beca was the only person she fantasised about when she touched herself… but now, she imagines kissing the girl softly in greeting; she sees her taking the other girl out on romantic dates to movies and dinners, walks along the sandy beaches at dusk… she established that, more than anything, she wanted a future with her.

 

To say she had fallen head over heels in love with this girl was an understatement. Chloe dreamt of marrying her; of walking down the aisle on her father’s arm and seeing no one but Beca waiting for her, gazing at her with so much love and adoration. She fantasised about starting a family together; petit redheads and brunettes running around the house and chasing their dog in excitement. Moreover, she wanted to grow old with Beca, sit side by side in their rocking chairs as they watched their kids, grandkids, and maybe even great grandkids, together.

 

That was what she wanted; and she had only ever wanted all of that with Beca. She’d settle for nothing less.

 

Little did she know, however, Beca wanted the exact same thing.

 

Maybe it wasn’t so much the _heat_ of the shower that had started it for her, though the redhead’s body was breathtaking and also material for her own dirty fantasies... but it was more than that. It had certainly fuelled _something._

 

Yes, the shower was the start of whatever was between them, she’ll admit that, but it was more about the _connection_ she had felt at the time. The moment Chloe’s voice had intertwined so beautifully with her own; there had been a spark present in the air. An undeniable tension, thick and tangible, between them that it had been difficult to ignore. Their voices had fit together like two missing pieces of a puzzle; she hadn’t expected it, but it was... _beautiful_. The spark had ignited this burning heat within her heart at that moment. Her eyes had been locked onto the other girl’s, almost paralysed, unable to move away no matter how hard she had tried... excepting her brief glances down at the other girl’s body... she was only human after all.

 

In this very moment however, Beca could feel her dreams start to become a reality.

 

She smirked at the thought, Chloe had promised her that would happen upon first meeting her; “ _come make our dreams a reality”_. Her eyes had been filled with so much hope at the time, she almost said ‘yes’ to joining there and then. She hadn’t even known the girl for more than five minutes and she already had a vice grip around her heart; that would not do, so she had pulled away. _Not anymore_ , Beca smirked; it hadn’t taken long for Chloe to wrap her around her finger.

 

Feeling the other girl’s arms rest securely around her waist, she relished in the soft and gentle smile being aimed at her. Beca tenderly captured the other girl’s lips with her own, her eyes closing in satisfaction at the ability of finally being able to act upon her feelings.

 

_No more hiding. No more resisting._

 

Feeling the brunette’s tongue gently prod against her lower lip, begging for entrance, Chloe parted her lips and allowed her tongue to slide against Beca’s in greeting and tasted the minty fresh toothpaste that resided there; warming her to the core.

 

She could feel a slight dampness between her legs and she surreptitiously rubbed her thighs together in the hopes of alleviating the itch. She _needed_ Beca’s hand on her, but she forced herself to slow down. After all, _good things come to those who wait._

 

She refused to scare the other girl away; it was just difficult knowing everything she had ever wanted was within her grasp. She _had_ to be patient. Beca deserved that.

 

Forcing herself to slow down her pace, she leisurely traced her tongue over Beca’s lower lip, tugging it gently with her teeth and coaxing a whimper from the other girl. She felt Beca’s nails dig ever-so-slightly into the skin at the back of her neck; it was a pleasurable kind of pain.

 

The material of Beca’s sleep shirt was extremely thin, and she could feel her stiff nipples rubbing inadvertently against her own chest. It was _very_ distracting.

 

Not wanting to startle the girl, one of Chloe’s hands left Beca’s waist and slowly trailed a path over her stomach; her fingers now walking up her ribs, only to cup a soft breast gently in her palm. She remained still; her hand simply holding the breast, allowing Beca to get used to the sensation. Chloe could hardly believe that this was actually happening; Beca’s breast felt _even better_ than she had imagined. It was light, similar to weight of her own breasts, but it felt nicer somehow. The feeling of a hard nipple under her palm was always nice, but the fact that it was _Beca’s_ … well, it was _really_ nice.

 

Ever so gently, she squeezed, minding the fact that she doesn’t want to scare Beca with how much she _needed_ this; how much she _craved_ this. She wanted Beca to _want_ this again and again and again… to _want_ her. Seeing the brunette’s eyelids close involuntarily as her jaw dropped, her breath catching in her throat… it was a sight that rendered Chloe entirely speechless. Her own mouth was devoid of moisture as it had all distributed elsewhere, but she cleared her throat slightly, content with watching the other girl react to her _massaging_.

 

“Mmm,” Beca moaned into her mouth, arching her back so that she pushed her breast further into Chloe’s hand.

 

The brunette felt her own wetness seeping through the sheer material of her panties; _God_ , they had barely even started. When Chloe gently plucked her nipple between her pointer finger and thumb, she arched her back again, needing more contact. She _loved_ playing with her nipples. They were just the right amount of sensitive that she felt more pleasure than pain whenever they were pinched and tugged. She could come alone just from that.

 

The moment Chloe’s other hand went to her envious breast, she whimpered, pulling away from the kiss. Her fingers fisted tightly into auburn locks, tugging at them not-so-gently, causing the other girl to reflexively pull harder at her nipples. A louder moan escaped from Beca’s mouth, her arousal skyrocketing to new heights. Chloe quickly covered her mouth, praying to God that the other girls hadn’t heard their noises of pleasure.

 

After a few long moments of silence, both girls having listened intently for any indication that their actions were being overheard, they decided that they were safe. Chloe quickly moved them further away from the tent; the last thing they needed was to have their fun interrupted, as was usually the case when the Bellas were around. Besides, for the moment at least, this was their little secret. The serious discussion on what exactly they were would come much later.

 

Looking over Beca’s shoulder, Chloe noticed a tree trunk by the edge of the lake and quickly took a hold of one of her hands, pulling her towards the trunk. _Perfect._

 

She and Beca took a few moments to survey the surrounding area, noting that the trees made a perfect shelter from anyone in the vicinity of the tent.

 

Grinning broadly at the smaller girl, she tugged her back into her body; her hands roughly kneading the supple flesh of her ass cheeks through her pyjama shorts. Diving back into their heated kiss, both girls lost themselves in the other; wishing with every fibre of their being that time would stop and allow them to live in this moment for the rest of their lives.

 

Chloe slowly trailed her hands away from Beca’s ass towards the hem of her shirt, her fingers lightly caressing the skin at her hips. As she swept them a little higher on the girl’s waist, the material of her shirt followed the movement. Feeling a surge of confidence, Chloe suddenly whipped Beca’s top off, startling the poor girl, and throwing it carelessly behind her.

 

Her breath hitched at the sight of the girl’s flawless breasts, because of course she wasn’t wearing her bra. Her chest heaved as Beca tried to catch her breath. They were exactly how she remembered all those years ago; yes, she had tried to not focus on Beca’s body at the time, but she _had_ looked. As she already mentioned, she was only human; and it was inevitable that she would then have the largest lesbian crush on the woman barely four months later. _They_ were inevitable.

 

Drinking in the sight of Beca’s upper body, her eyes lingered on the girl’s still hard nipples; they were begging for attention... or more accurately, begging for her mouth.

 

With a cautious look at Beca, who nodded breathlessly, she leaned down to take a nipple gently between her lips, suckling on it tenderly, as a newborn might.

 

The reality of having Beca’s nipple in her mouth was almost too much for her; Chloe could feel her juices trailing down her inner thighs. When Beca groaned loudly at the warm sensation of a mouth covering her _super_ sensitive nipple, the redhead’s hands tightened at her waist. She couldn’t wait to hear what other noises Beca was capable of making, after all, she does make  _fine_ music with her mouth.

 

Encircling the aroused bud with her wet tongue, she tenderly nipped at it with her teeth, before soothing the sharp sting with her tongue before repeating the cycle, much to Beca’s pleasure. The fingertips of her other hand continued to pull and tweak at her other nipple, just to ensure they both received her undivided attention. That was why, mere moments later, she switched her mouth to Beca’s other nipple, lavishing it with her tongue.

 

Moving her mouth from Beca’s breasts, she lightly bit the skin at her collarbone, loving how Beca’s hands grasped at her shoulders; holding her firmly in place.

 

Chloe’s thigh nudged the brunette’s legs apart, nestling in between, before pressing upwards. She held back her own moan when she felt the burning heat, emanating from Beca’s centre, upon the bare skin of her thigh. The younger girl ground her wetness against Chloe’s upper thigh when she felt teeth bite down _hard_ on her collarbone. Chloe took this as a sign to press her thigh harder into the girl.

 

Hearing a muffled whimper close to her left ear, Chloe knew she _had_ to feel her wetness herself. Now.

 

Nimble fingers trailed down over Beca’s abdomen to her shorts, tracing over the sheer material briefly, before moving directly down to her centre, which she cupped in her palm over the shorts. A louder moan fell from Beca’s lips, her own hands deciding to play with her nipples, having moved Chloe’s head away from her neck.

 

Her fingers lightly traced over Beca’s lower lips through the sodden material of her shorts; her fingers rubbing against the wetness that had already collected there. She had never felt anything like it before, with the exception of when she touches herself. It was _unique_ , and so much _hotter_ than when she did it to herself. _She_ made Beca this wet; _her._ Her heart thumped heavily in her chest, and she could feel tears well up behind her now closed lids. The feeling was indescribable.

 

Releasing a stuttered breath, she then inhaled deeply; Beca’s natural aroma filling her senses in every possible way. She _loved_ the way Beca smelt; her shampoo was this citrusy flavour with an underlying hint of lavender. It never failed to provide the comfort she sought.

 

Beca felt like _coming home_.

 

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she continued dragging her fingertips over the sodden material; Chloe licked her lips lustfully, wanting nothing more than to taste it.

 

So she did.

 

Making sure the other girl’s eyes were on her, she lifted her coated fingers up so that they both could see for themselves. The wetness visibly glazed them, and she slid them into her mouth, sensually licking them. She smirked when she saw Beca’s jaw drop to form an ‘o’ and her pupils dilate even more than they already had.

 

After a moment, she released her now clean fingers with a teasing “hmm”, before returning them back to the girl’s shorts; this time slipping them under the waistband of her panties and down into her burning heat. Both girls moaned at the contact, Beca’s hips jerking into her hand at the sudden and relieving pressure.

 

This was everything Chloe had dreamt of and more. Feeling for herself how wet she had made Beca; it was unreal. Not even her dreams had prepared her for how _hot_ Beca would be; she had touched herself plenty of times; she’d even consider herself to be naturally talented with her fingers… but this was something else entirely. Not only had she never considered touching another girl this way, but now that she’d felt Beca’s arousal herself, she knew that men would never be able to compete with this extraordinary heat. A penis had nothing on this. All she could feel was this… eternal warmth. It was addictive.

 

She began lightly running her fingers through the silky warmth that she found; the way she would if she were touching herself. She could feel own pussy literally gushing, begging for her own attention. God _this_ was hot.  _Beca_ was hot. She leaned back just a little further, content with watching her fingers move beneath the sheer material; this was such a turn on for her.

 

She raised her head to watch Beca’s reaction and felt her mouth salivate as she saw the other girl observing her hand; her eyes glazed over as focused intently on her own pleasure.

 

Chloe pressed herself _even_ closer to the other girl, her mouth capturing a forlorn earlobe between her lips and chewing on the skin tenderly, her fingers continuing their movement. Beca tangled her fingers into Chloe’s hair once more, fisting tightly whenever Chloe’s fingers brushed against her sensitive clit, her hips jerking every time this happened.

 

Flattening her palm, Chloe made sure to run the entire length of her fingers against Beca’s sensitive bundle of nerves, the wetness now covering her entire hand. It had become a pattern of some sort; her fingers would slide through Beca’s velvety lips, encircle her clit, _press down hard on her clit,_ before sliding back through her lips. Over and over. Soon, she sped up her fingers; Beca’s whimpering simultaneously increasing in volume.

 

Having an incredibly filthy idea, Chloe suddenly removed her fingers and, ignoring Beca’s initial protests, she quickly shoved both her shorts and panties down; the other girl kicking them away in desperation.

 

A smile unwittingly formed on the redhead’s lips; her eyes falling upon the exact same triangle of hair as she had seen back in Beca’s freshman year.

 

She tentatively stroked the silky-smooth hair with her fingertips for a few short moments, before suddenly grasping Beca’s left thigh and raising it up so that her foot was comfortably placed on the small stump next to them.

 

Releasing Beca from her grasp, Chloe took a step back marvelling at the sight she was presented with. Beca was stark naked and very, _very_ much aroused. Her nipples remained erect and strained on her chest; the smaller girl had started gently massaging them herself which was _hot_ to witness. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth and lightly nibbled on it as her eyes then trailed down to Beca’s equally bare lower half. Her tongue traced the edges of her dry lips, providing them with much needed moisture as she hungrily eyed the girl’s pink and glistening pussy. Due to the shorter girl’s positioning, her raised leg caused her lower lips to be spread open, her centre was on complete display... just for her.

 

She could see Beca shiver, probably due to the heat of her gaze, and when she tweaked her nipples sharply, a cry fell from her lips.

 

The final straw was when she witnessed Beca’s left hand drop from her nipple to gently massage her lower lips, openly teasing both Chloe and herself at the same time.

 

Falling to her knees, Chloe feasted on the delicious meal that had been presented beautifully for her. She playfully ran the tip of her tongue over the hood of Beca’s clit that was poking out from under her folds, before flattening her muscle and frantically licking over the small bud. She tasted simply _divine_. She had imagined this very position all too many times in her fantasies, she only wishes she could see this third person; maybe one day Beca would let her film them make love. Her own nipples hardened at the thought.

 

She was in a frenzy. Back and forth, left to right, up and down her tongue slipped and slid. She was _determined_ to make this a night Beca would never forget. So far, she’s off to a good start, but luckily for her, she has a lot of skills up her sleeve. Besides, just because Beca was the first girl she had ever dreamt of fucking, doesn’t mean she never… researched the area. Porn, although highly unrealistic, provided a lot of extremely useful tips and positions that could be put to the test in reality. With the way Beca was mewling, her hands locking onto Chloe’s head as if to hold her in place, it’s clear that she would agree with her methods.

 

“Chl- Chloe... Jesus... keep going. Please please please-” Beca mumbled frantically, most of what she actually said was incoherent.

 

As if Chloe could ever bring herself to stop what she was doing; not even if every single Bella decided to show up and watch. She’d happily tell them to _shush_ so that she could give Beca what she needed… and then tell them to bugger off.

 

She continued feasting on the girl as though she had been deprived of food for a long time. Although she had had a small taste earlier, that was _nothing_ compared to facing the source of her wetness itself; and boy was there a lot. Not that she’s complaining, because she most certainly is not.

 

Thrusting a finger into Beca’s tight warmth, followed by another, she pumped them in rhythm to the rapid movements of her tongue; the girl’s hips gyrating into her face in ecstasy. Chloe could feel her knees begin to ache as they dug into the hard ground at her positioning, but that only made her more desperate to get the other girl to climax.

 

Curling her fingers into the hot, spongy walls, she thrust deeper and harder, over and over until she felt the tell-tale signs of Beca’s inner walls tightening around her fingers. She sucked the girl’s clit into her mouth, hard, her tongue flickering back and forth over her bundle of nerves.

 

_Nearly there._

 

Having another idea, Chloe enveloped the girl’s clit once more between her lips, gently biting down with her teeth; only this time, she intentionally released her own moan. Beca keened loudly at the sudden vibrations on her sensitive bud; it was different to what she had experienced with her own vibrators. The vibrations caused by the moan, coupled with Chloe’s teeth on her clit, was enough to send Beca spiralling into seventh heaven; a place where blissful euphoria is the only thing present.

 

It was evidently the final straw and triggered Beca’s explosive climax.

 

Once, twice, thrice she jerked her centre into Chloe’s face, the redhead never slowing down her thrusting. Her free hand had wrapped itself around Beca’s back, providing the girl with support as she tried to hold her still. When the Beca’s climax had slowed down, Chloe’s fingers had done the opposite.

 

Chloe knew it wouldn’t take long for the other girl to cum again, her clit now having become overly sensitive after the first explosion. It was well known that a second orgasm could quickly follow the first if one’s excessively sensitive bundle of nerves was being over stimulated. Chloe had even tested this theory out on herself, many times, which proved rather accurate.

 

On and on, her fingers continued; thrusting and pumping, circling and pinching at Beca’s centre. Although her muscles ached, and her fingers were cramping, she never wanted to stop taking the other girl to such extraordinary heights. And as she predicted, a few minutes later Beca came once more, her juices gushing over Chloe’s fingers. She watched in awe as she felt Beca’s centre twitch, her fingers now very gently massaging the sensitive clit, coaxing her down from her climax.

 

Moments later, she stood up slowly, stretching out her aching knees before she embraced the younger girl tightly in her arms, just in case she her legs collapsed from under her. Seeing the girl’s knees wobble slightly, she knew the girl would appreciate the extra leverage.

 

Beca panted heavily into her shoulder, satiated after having come not only once, but TWICE in a row. If it weren’t for Chloe holding her up, she knows her legs would have given way a long time ago. God, she loved this girl; she gave, gave and gave without ever expecting anything in return... boy was she going to be in for a surprise.

 

Beca may feel satisfied now but seeing the juices that had soaked Chloe’s panties; the trails upon trails of wetness streaming down her inner thighs... she looked... ravishing.

 

“That was- Jesus Chlo... I can’t even-” Beca chuckled at her inability to speak coherently. Chloe giggled, gently placing a loving kiss on her cheek. _Yeah you’re a goofball, but I love you anyway._

 

Taking a deep breath, Beca steeled herself for the three words she had wanted to confess to Chloe for over five years. “I love you.”

 

An audible hitch of breath could be heard in response, Chloe’s eyes having widened comically at her confession. She didn’t know what to say.

 

“You have been the girl of my dreams for so long, Chlo. Every morning I think of you as I wake up, and every evening I think of you as I go to bed... I think about you in my dreams, and every moment in between.” Tears gathered in Beca’s stormy greys, emotion clouding her throat as she finally told her crush how she felt. A metaphorical weight had been lifted from her chest. It felt _good._

 

“I see myself with you for the rest of my life, babe.” She let the nickname slip and a small, delighted grin curved at Chloe’s lips. “All my life I feared falling in love, what it would mean and what I would risk... and with you, it’s as though there is no risk. You are my _best_ friend, the person who transformed the old and cynical me into the person I am today... and what’s more, I did it because of you. Your patience, your perseverance, your endless love and loyalty, strength and respect... you gave me everything I needed and asked for nothing in return.”

 

Beca had laid everything out on the table, stripped bare.... emotionally and physically, and the moment she saw Chloe laugh a sob, tears trickling down her cheeks, the smaller girl lifted her hands to gently wipe them away. The super-senior wrapped her arms around Beca, pulling her in closely and tightly.

 

“I love you more than you could ever possibly imagine, baby.” Chloe hiccupped, burrowing her face into Beca’s shoulder, never ever wanting to leave their warm embrace. She felt soft kisses being placed on her forehead, over and over, and sweet nothings being whispered into her ear as she sobbed, letting out years’ worth of emotion.

 

After many minutes, maybe even hours, Chloe leaned back wiping her nose with the back of her hand and looking at Beca with red-rimmed eyes.

 

“Yup,” Beca popped the ‘p’, “Still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” Chloe giggled sweetly, tenderly rubbing the tip of her nose against Beca’s. She gently placed a soft kiss upon Beca’s awaiting lips, taking all the time in the world to just hold them together.

 

“I loved you from the moment I first saw you,” was all Chloe said, before capturing her lips once more, sensually and passionately.

 

Beca could feel desperation emanating from Chloe’s body in waves. The way she saw Chloe clenching her thighs together, panties absolutely and utterly drenched, was evidence enough. She decided to give her a hand... literally.

 

Her nimble fingers worked on unbuttoning the girl’s shirt as quickly as she could, trying not to notice the eyes that had yet to leave her face. It was distracting, and she was beginning to feel the pressure. She finally finished the task without too much difficulty; Chloe’s heaving chest had proceeded to captivate her for the next few minutes, much to the redhead’s amusement. Pulling the shirt away from Chloe, copying the other girl, she threw the useless material to the side, promptly dropping her mouth to Chloe’s breasts, lavishing them with much deserved attention.

 

They were perfectly sized to Beca. Petite, teardrop shaped with a few sporadic freckles sprinkled over Chloe’s skin. They fit her palms perfectly as she caressed the woman’s free breast.

 

Chloe ran her fingers through Beca’s hair, her nails scratching gently across the woman’s scalp as she whined at the pleasure coursing from her chest and back down to her already soaked and seeping panties.

 

Deciding that the redhead had had enough of her teasing and foreplay, she gently dragged a finger across Chloe’s inner thigh, gathering the moisture that had streaked the skin. Pulling away from the other girl’s lips, who had leant down to eagerly chase her own, she raised her own juice-clad finger and sucked it into her mouth.

 

Nostrils flaring in arousal, Chloe quickly removed Beca’s finger from her mouth to place it inside her own. Tasting both herself and Beca on her tongue awakened a frenzy from within Chloe.

 

Chloe removed the finger after having ensured that it was clean, lowered her shorts and panties slightly, before taking Beca’s hand and placing it gently over her mound. She watched Beca observe her hand as she gently circled her clit, slowly.  Hearing Chloe’s muffled moan into her hand was so _hot;_ it caused her to speed up her movements, pressing harder and harder onto the sensitive nub.

 

Three strong fingers pressed against Chloe’s bud, frantically rubbing the sensitive nerves in time with Chloe’s hips’ desperate thrusts. Beca, copying Chloe’s previous idea, lifted one of Chloe’s legs onto the stump to have more access to her centre. Without warning, she ran those three fingers through Chloe’s moisture, coating them fully, before thrusting them as deep as she could into her pussy. Chloe held back a scream as she felt herself slowly unravelling, her pleasure building and building. _Just a little-_

 

Chloe let out a shrill scream as she felt Beca’s thumb press into her clit simultaneously as she pumped her fingers, curling them as she thrust. Her silky inner walls being pushed against by Beca’s fingers felt akin to the sensation she felt when Beca had told her she loved her. A warmth that would start small, before expanding and multiplying tenfold until it encompassed her entire being.

 

She was seconds away from coming, she could feel it-

 

Beca sharply smacked her clit with her free hand, the surprising force triggering Chloe’s orgasm oh-so suddenly and sending her tumbling off of the metaphorical cliff, free-falling headfirst with no sense of direction. She felt her clit throb almost painfully as Beca’s fingers marginally slowed down their thrusting, however, the smaller girl continuing to place harsh and direct smacks onto her bundle of nerves, and it was the overwhelming pleasure and pain that triggered a second and _even more intense_ orgasm, Chloe biting down on Beca’s shoulder to prevent the shrill scream from waking up the entire resort.  

 

As the two girls remained standing together; their bodies as intertwined as humanly possible whilst upright; both were lost in the aftermath of their passionate love-making. They held each other as close as possible with never an intention of letting the other go. They had come too far to forget everything that had happened, or regret it.

 

They may have come to the Lodge of Fallen Leaves to discover their lost sound, but what they found instead was much more significant. Love. Years and years in the making, their love had no bounds, and luckily for them, they had a whole lifetime ahead of them.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Who else is needing some ice water after all that heat? 
> 
> *raises hand*
> 
> Hope you nerds liked it xox


End file.
